


Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, 现代AU, 老板国籍私设, 葬格半同居恋人设定, 黑暗向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 意大利之吻。





	Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

标题：Kiss Kiss Bang Bang  
原作：黑执事  
配对：葬仪屋/格雷尔  
等级：PG13  
作者：道莫小七  
摘要：意大利之吻。  
警告：现代AU，葬格半同居恋人设定，老板国籍私设，黑暗向。

 

 

“唔……”

厚重的窗帘被拉开后泄进了一道阳光，不偏不倚正好照在床上的人的脸上，角度巧合得难免让人怀疑他是故意的。

格雷尔难耐地皱起眉，不算浓密但着实很长的睫毛颤动了数下，才艰难地睁开了眼睛。

“早安。”熟悉的身影在那双眼睛睁开之前便一手撑在床沿，挡在了它们与阳光之间。背光的男人低声笑着，用另一只手的小指勾着红色的镜腿，递到床上的人面前。

主光源被遮住后，初醒的眼睛适应了不少。格雷尔伸手取过自己的眼镜慢吞吞地打开戴上，动作与嗓音仍带着倦怠：“早……”

银发的男人拨开他睡乱的刘海，在额头上印下一吻，然后顺着吻过鼻梁上的镜架，鼻尖，再往下……

“啊啊啊！”彻底惊醒的格雷尔猛地挣扎着坐起来，推开对方后慌手慌脚爬下床，穿上鞋匆匆跑向卫生间，“人家还没有刷牙呢、不要现在吻我啦！”

卧室里的男人笑趴在了一床乱糟糟的被子里。

“狡猾的男人。”

半小时后，终于打理整齐从卫生间出来的格雷尔如是点评，同时咬了一口已经抹好了果酱的吐司。

“嗯？”端着煎蛋过来的对方挑眉，“谁，小生吗？”

“狡猾的叫人家起床的方式。”格雷尔接过自己的那份盘子。洒了椒盐的蛋白边缘被煎出一圈焦黄的细脆，中间盛着一圆整齐的蛋黄，被叉子切开时会流出将凝未凝的溏心。

“啊……”对方坐在餐桌对面，“不是很有效吗？”

塞了一口煎蛋的格雷尔哼了一声，单音节听不出什么情绪。

男人笑了笑，若无其事地转了话题：“等一下走之前记得检查包，别忘了带钥匙。”

这次的单音节里带了疑惑的语气。

“小生等一下也要去看店，不在家里。”男人好声气跟他解释，“如果你不带钥匙，下班后小生可能还没回来。”

格雷尔扁了嘴，天生的两道细细的八字眉也耷拉得更甚：“所以辞掉那份工作不好吗，人家也想过一种妻子出门上班，回家后就看到丈夫在家里迎接的生活啊。”

“不过小生很喜欢这份工作啊。”男人转着指间的银叉，“虽然不是每天都能在棺材里见到漂亮的警察先生。”

“咳咳——”猝不及防，格雷尔似乎被呛着了。

他说的是他俩的第一次见面。不过前情提要尴尬又狼狈：明明在公务时间外却不巧偶遇了目标的国际刑警，临时盯梢反而被目标发现，又因为配枪早在停职查看期就被没收，只能慌不择路，躲到了小巷旁的停在殡葬店门口的棺材里。

“再提那种事人家就把你的沐浴露全换成盐巴。”格雷尔一口气塞完了剩下的吐司片。

他不能不感到郁结，他的好友兼同学，也就是他的顶头上司威廉，在得知此事叹完一整年份的气后只对他说了一句话。

“居然能把目标‘惊醒’，真是的……格雷尔·萨多克里夫，辞职报告你自己写吧。”

当然他也没真到了交辞呈的地步，只是多听了一段时间的威廉的唠叨而已。

男人以手肘抵在桌面上捂着额头不出声地笑，过长的袖子垂下来几乎遮住了脸。

“小生很期待。”埋着头的他准确地将盛着牛奶的杯子推过去，“身体的水分被析干的感觉，啊……想想就……”

“就真的希望老爹他们能把你挖去做法医。”格雷尔感慨着接过后半句，他说的是他们警局局长，安德森·劳伦斯，“你知道，我们内部正缺人手。”

他喝着杯中的牛奶，没注意到对方忽然不再笑了，而是若有所思地十指交叉，抵着尖尖的下巴。

“所以，”用完早餐的格雷尔临出门前转过身，熟络地像个高中女生一样撒娇似地环住送他到玄关的男人的脖子，“给要去上班的妻子一个临别吻吧。”说着已经嘟起嘴凑了过去。

男人从善如流——实际上他对格雷尔的一切要求都从善如流，小到床单的颜色，大到被对方掐着脖子——，略低下头，吻住了格雷尔的嘴唇。

那个男人有个很奇怪的习惯，每次接吻，最后都会刻意似地将他的下唇含入自己口中，略微吮吻一番之后才会松开他。

但格雷尔也没对此抗议过什么，即使为此他还要再重新补妆。

“晚上见，老家伙。”他拍了拍自己年长恋人毫无血色，白得不健康的脸，转身像只轻巧的小鸟一样出了家门。

他的恋人笑着目送他离开，直到七公分的鞋跟敲打在地面上的声音彻底离开了听力范围。

表面身份是殡仪馆老板的男人抬起手，以指腹抹过沾了些许口红的，其下仍是苍白的唇。

在接吻时将对方的嘴唇含入口中，是意大利黑手党中，我将杀掉你的含义。

他真的很喜欢这个小警察。年轻，莽撞，冒失，但那孩子身上永远有一种鲜活的生命力，比跳动的火焰还要旺盛，直烫入人心底。

他真的很喜欢这孩子，喜欢得想要让他只死在自己手上。

每次接吻，他都在宣告着自己的情话。

每一次，每一回，将柔软的唇瓣含入自己口中，尖利的牙齿轻轻刮蹭过温热的嫩肉时都是。明明是稍用些力便会扎出鲜血的脆弱程度，却一次次放过对方。

如果真到了那一天，小生啊，会亲自杀掉你的。毕竟小生那么喜欢你，可爱的孩子。

 

END


End file.
